Mica-based coloring pearlescent pigments of golden, dark-blue and carminic colors have been developed and widely used in the fields of special painting and make-up products, in which in order to overlay a color caused by selective absorption on an interference color caused by a colorless metal oxide coating layer having high refraction index such as titanium oxide and zirconium oxide, an inorganic coloring ingredient (e.g., iron oxide) is added to the coating layer, or alternatively, an inorganic or organic colorant is applied to the particle surfaces.
Conventional coloring by use of an inorganic coloring ingredient, however, presents the disadvantage of limited hues and low color saturation. In coloring with an organic pigment, applicable dyes are limited in view of the effects on human bodies and dissolution resistance. The present invention aims to provide coloring pearlescent flake pigments, their manufacturing method and cosmetic products containing such pigments, which pigments provide red, yellow and blue colors with high saturation, using anionic tar colors approved for use in foods, medical products, quasi drags and cosmetics by the Food Sanitation Law and the Medicine Act.